fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Chapter Eight
Premise One day, Jimmy finds out Timmy was stolen from him by his rival, Finn the Human who was damsel in distress for Bubble Gang model, Mighty Beauty Queen. He is worried at that he and Timmy never seen them again, but as each day passes, Timmy keeps forgetting about Jimmy. Plot Many years ago, Timmy Turner’s and Jimmy Neutron’s together forever lives suddenly takes an abrupt turn for the worse when Timmy went missing, and that is just the beginning. Jimmy asks Spongebob where Timmy is. She says Timmy is at a studio for a couple of days. Carl comes and says that Sheen is acting pretty weird. Just then, Sheen comes along with an eerily blank smile on his face wearing white bear hat and green bag and asks if it's an adventure time. He says that he watched a show called "Adventure Time" and that it's in channel three hundred and fifty-seven and that it contained a commercial from a Filipino tv show called Bubble Gang studio who has spoof advertisements. Sheen then walks away. Instead of watching the show, Jimmy does things on his computer, including making a missing poster images of Timmy, until Sheen keeps bothering him to watch the show by saying "You could watch it the next day... or the next day... or maybe the next day!". Jimmy keeps ignoring Sheen and finds himself at the Candy Bar, where Carl comes up to him with same outfit and asks if he watched "Adventure Time" last night. Jimmy doesn't answer and he sees Danny Phantom turn off some phone, which is extremely worried. He asks him the same question and also tells him he should watch the show so they can sees Timmy again, and so he decides to. That night he turns to the channel to find a show made by a boy named "Finn the Human". He watches only the first 10 seconds and turns the show off and watched commercials where Timmy was with Finn including Miguel and Tulio, Stan Pines, the Gru Girls: Margo, Edith and Agnes, Jack-Jack, Arlo, Kai and Lincoln Loud were saved by a autism teen star, Mighty Beauty Queen. As the days pass, Timmy become more famous with Finn, making Jimmy feel worried because he fears that he is never sees Timmy again. She more and more worried and goes to track him. Then the Titans quickly receive an emergency call about Mighty Beauty Queen, who is in search of Timmy and Finn due to her murmuring. When the Nicktoons engage her to apologize, they get winded up one by one, until Timmy reduces the Mighty Beauty Queen. Finn sees Jimmy in disguise so he washed extra clothing off and shows Jimmy. Jimmy then imagines himself being laughed at by Finn everybody. Ashamed and humiliated by Finn the Retroville Bully, Jimmy leaves Dimmsdale in tears. Thinking that he now has no someone to love, he attempts to find characters whose knew his own: Miguel, Rivera, Manolo Sanchez, Manny Rivera, Wreck-It-Ralph, Son Goten, Rodney Copperbottom, Buttercup, Z and Flint Lockwood, but in each attempt he is met with trouble and revulsion. As Timmy get to work with Finn, an only character who didn’t victimized named David Jones and his alter ego, Red Masque follows him, knowing the true potentials are signs that the Characters will become a chrysalis, the Mighty Beauty Queen's delicacy as Jones feared for Timmy’s safe. Finally, Timmy seemingly companied with Finn and Jack, Kai and Jay, Princess Annika, her sister Brietta and polar bear Shiver, Jack-Jack and his mother, Helen, Lucy and the Gru daughters. Category:Blog posts